Across the Plains
by The Lazy Shadow
Summary: A young man whose birth speaks only taboo. A young prince who is guarded by this person. A man who wishes the destruction of everything. A father who lost it all one day. An enemy unseen. Across the Plains


~Across the Plains~ Chapter 1: The boy with the two toned hair

There is a young man currently sitting quietly on a majestic garden. His features could easily define him as a handsome man, smooth face, bright green eyes, athletic body and fair skin. Even though the birth of said boy can be something of a taboo, his two toned hair a sign of this apparent sin. It is the most noticeable hair in the kingdom. What makes his hair so noticeable are the two tones, while most of it has bright silver, its tips are oddly a deep hunter green. Not that the owner of said hair minds, Ryuuichiro Uryu has always been a loner.

Now Uryu's introverted nature is something that has been slowly building for years, ever since his mother had suddenly disappeared. His father after that spent all of his time trying to find his wife, Uryu's mother. Uryu had then tried to do anything to make his father notice him, which also was no easy task. Because Uryu did not come from a normal family, he was part of the royal guard an elite rank in the world of warfare and the martial arts.

"Uryu-sama?" a voice spoke, the young man Uryu looked upward and saw who it was. He noticed first off that long hair of his, it was beautiful, very well kept hair, along with his feminine figure. A smile across his lips and his two eyes, they are two different colored eyes. This was a sign of this persons rank, the rank of the prince. Uryu took a deep breath and looked forward again. "I'm sorry if I have some at a bad time Uryu-sama…"

"You never come and a bad time and will you please stop with the formalities with me Tsume-heika, they are a little annoying." Uryu did not speak in an offensive tone but rather a little defensive. He didn't like formalities in the slightest and he did not see the big deal with Tsume being a higher ranked person than he was. Tsume sat down next to Uryu and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Uryu-sama but unless you plan to call me by Tsume I do not intend to stop calling you Uryu-sama." Uryu heaved a sigh and just sat there, he was about to smoke himself a cigarette but with Tsume around he knew it would be impossible. "What do you plan to do today Uryu-sama?" Tsume asked with a tone of curiosity, it was more due to the fact that if Tsume wanted to go anywhere, Uryu had to be 3 inches behind him.

"I don't know Tsume-heika; I have no plans for today. Is there something you want to do?" Uryu looked over to Tsume who nervously hid his face with his long hair, it turned out that he blushed a little bit well, who wouldn't honestly? Uryu had quite the reputation as a martial artist who might surpass his father Souji, the Emperor Dragon of the East. At only 16 Uryu has practically mastered the Gin Ryuujin Kiba (Silver Dragon Emperor Fang) a style that has been passed down and kept only toward the royal guard.

"Well, I just wanted to go and walk through the town that's all." Tsume asked, almost as if he was begging, Uryu shook his head as he hated this aspect of Tsume the most. It was a tradition that the next royal guard grows up with the prince, so they can not only share a bond of duty but a bond of friendship. These bonds will give great strength to the guard as he not only wants to protect the prince but also his best friend. "I want to see what I can do to help the people of my country."

"It won't work Tsume-heika." Uryu said flatly, every time Tsume wanted to go help his people, it would end up with Uryu forced to fight a small mob of people. It was easily said that the current emperor Tsume's father was not the most popular man. Tsume had the unfortunate luck of not only being under his rule but also everything else that entailed to be the son of a tyrannical dictator. "Frankly I have not recovered enough from the last time we did that."

Tsume frowned as he went to lie on the grass as well; he slowly got closer to Uryu, though Uryu did not move at all. Tsume looked at Uryu's eyes which always had that same expression of untold of despair and loneliness. Uryu looked over as he saw someone else come by; this person had always been a thorn on Uryu's side for as long as he can remember.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Ryuuichiro Uryu, the dirty child of my dear friend Souji. How are you doing?" If it wasn't that tone of voice, or that attitude or that phrase there was always something that upset him about Ryang. Uryu hated Ryang with every fiber of his being, every inch Uryu grew, the hate grew more. Tsume also did not like him too much, he had hid behind Uryu, him clutching on the young man's shirt. "Tsume-heika your father is looking for you please go to him now."

Tsume hated to leave in such a situation but he had no choice. With Ryang's words Tsume slowly walked away from the two of them as both of them stared at each other. Ryang always hated Uryu's existence for his own reasons as he walked to Uryu; Uryu however was already ready to swing at Ryang…

It did not take long for Uryu to go and punch Ryang which was met with a swift dodge. Not to the surprise of Uryu, Ryang was also a martial artist and a very lethal one at that. Ryang had taken the opening Uryu had given him punched him in the face, Uryu was forced to step back and feel his nose fill with blood.

"You are still 300 years to early to each touch me Uryu, how about you go do something useful and die?" There was a reason how come Ryang had hated Uryu so much, besides the fact that his very existence is taboo, it is a reason that Uryu will soon learn well enough but Ryang smiled as he walked away. "The rage is almost at its boiling point. Soon enough Souji will lose everything…"

Uryu was now left alone again as he decided to move to another spot, it was actually some place where someone with Uryu's actual rank of royal guard should not be around. The stables of the kingdom, it was always a nice and cozy spot despite the smell. Uryu found it enjoyable to sleep on the hay stacks, of course the stable boy never liked that sort of thing.

"Uryu!!! Get off of the hay!!!" A feminine voice spoke, though this person had bright pink hair and a slim body, he always did his best to keep the stables in order. He was always here, the pink hair a sign of the lowest rank in this semi modern society. With a large hat on his head the young boy continued to try to push Uryu but to no avail. "And you know you can't smoke in here come on!!!"

"What Siam? I always smoke here, what's the big deal today?" Uryu spoke as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a silver lighter with the emblem on the kingdom on it. Several flicks and a cool blue fire spawned from the lighter. Uryu first took one long, deep drag; the first ones were always the best. The other puffs past the first were mainly fluff. "A girl you like is coming by and you don't want anything ruined?"

Siam shook his head and soon his face was flushed; he was a young boy about fourteen so such comments from Uryu always made adverse reactions. Uryu gave him a grin and moved off the hay and soon took residence in a corner which allowed Siam to continue his work. Uryu just looked out to the world, he soon walked and stood outside and spread his arms like wings. There was a very nice breeze today, cool and pleasing to be around.

"You know what I hate out this place the most Siam?" Uryu asked in the middle of a drag, Siam soon came out and held on to his hat, him hoping it would not fly off. "Actually, it turns out easier to say what I like about this place because honestly. I am sick of it, sick of these walls, sick of these rules. I feel the worst for Tsume because he has no choice in the matter. He can't even love someone. It's all too much crap."

"I know Uryu…" Siam knew quite well all that goes on, especially since he was one of the only other good friends Uryu had in this place. She heard it all from him, all of the bureaucracy, the traditions, the balls, banquets, services, demonstrations, murders, all of the things Uryu hated to do because it was his duty. Though oddly enough what she never heard about was how he was doing, Uryu had never once spoken about how he felt. "So, how are you today Uryu?"

Uryu put his arms down and looked towards Siam, his eyes said it all. His eyes spoke the words Uryu could never say himself, "He hates me." "I hate me." "Why was I born?" "What's the point of my life?" "Should I even bother at all?" It was sadly an existence only a mother could heal and his was gone. Uryu looked up to the skies; the clouds looked the same as they did a long time ago.

"Father! Father!" A small boy shouted and this boy was Uryu as a small child. He was only around 5 years old at the time and his life had just begun. His mind filled with curiosity, his body filled with boundless potential, his heart undamaged by the world. "Father?" He only saw his father as he always saw him deep in his work; Uryu slowly crept in his father Souji was at his desk.

He was a man of few words, his presence and charisma said everything he ever had needed to say. He was in his mid 30s at this time; his brown hair drooped down and covered his face which was tied in a deep grimace. He was still though in his 30s he looked only to be in his 20s based on physical stature alone. Though the most off setting thing about him was his eye patch, of course his little son did not mind at all. He merely patted his father on the leg.

"Father! Father!!!" Uryu wailed at his father Souji who finally looked down, for some reason, every time Souji looked down to Uryu there was always a sense of despair. Uryu frowned and hugged his father's leg. "Father don't be sad, I am here… no be sad." Uryu's semi childish speech broke through as he cried against his father's leg. Souji looked down and only continued with his work.

"Big boys like you shouldn't cry. You have a big responsibility in the future." Uryu sniffed in deeply and only nodded, he walked off after that only looking back. All Uryu wanted to do was play a little; he didn't know that his father was too busy for him. He went to his room soon after and tossed his blue ball across the wall.

Several years later when Uryu was only a boy of 11…

"Who is that kid?" someone asked, this was at the barracks for those men under the royal guard. They studied martial arts as well as other methods of battle but they were nothing compared to Souji who was a master of the Gin Ryuujin Kiba, what surprised all of them was the small boy who was in the fight.

"That is Souji-taicho's son Uryu. That kid is a beast! I remember watching him come in here when he was six, which was when Souji started to train him. Though after the lessons were over he continued to practice endlessly, he is a machine. He practiced for hours after that, he gave everything he had towards getting stronger and how an 11 year old boy was defeating adults almost four times his size.

"I am next!" One man stepped up, Uryu though looked tired from the four fights he had had already. Though there were some bruises on his body none of the shots he had taken today were enough to truly stop him. He grinned toward his knew opponent and stood up to face him. All of the guards were surprised at this outcome.

"Uryu you might want to turn back on this one, that there is Toshiro, the current strongest recruit on Souji-taicho's roster you don't stand a chance." Uryu did what he always did before a big fight; he took a deep breath and slowly released it. He then spread his legs, they were now shoulder width apart, and his left hand was in front of him with an open palm while his right hand was placed next to his face.

"Hey kid; before we start this don't complain to your momma when I break your face in." Uryu's eyes sharpened in that very second, his body tensed up in a moment of unbridled rage. He now stared at Toshiro with a vicious almost evil stare, the pressure that emitted between the two warriors. Toshiro laughed at Uryu while Uryu only stood still and waited, he waited patiently. "Here I ~"

"Gin Ryuujin Nomi!" (Silver Dragon Emperor Bite)

This was a counter maneuver done by Uryu against Toshiro. Toshiro charged in with a punch aimed for Uryu's face and Uryu took this moment to start his counter. Uryu spun into the punch, all of his weight was balanced on the ball of his left heel, the punch now hit Uryu but he spun with his own force plus the force given in by Toshiro. Uryu had than planted down his right foot and spun himself once again delivering a punishing left hook to the ribcage. The blow echoed across the barracks as all of the soldiers cheered for the young boy.

Toshiro was beside himself, that move happened in seconds, he could not understand how this small boy predetermined his punch and not to mention he used a counter that virtually stopped any other sort of attack Toshiro could have pulled off. Uryu still stared at Toshiro with those eyes, those eyes showed nothing but a deep rooted hatred. But Toshiro still stood up but he was wobbly, that blow easily broke two ribs.

"You should stop now Toshiro-san; there are many moves I do not know how to control yet. You are lucky I used one that I do know how too." Toshiro charged in again and was only met with an elbow directly to the face which not only broke Toshiro's nose but also rendered the man unconscious. It had resulted that other guys were better and he was soon regarded as a joke.

"You were a little slow Uryu, you could have done better." Those were the words told to him by his father. After that day they had only met for training. They had become entirely distant and their relationship had gone from father and son to student and teacher, but around this day and age their relationship was void. Siam had stared at Uryu who stared blankly at the distance.

"Uryu…? How ar~" Uryu started to walk off, he didn't want to hear more of that how he was doing talk. He was never doing fine, no need to talk about it. He ran towards the distance, until he reached the town. He sat down at the park and looked around blankly; he was finally alone to do as he pleased. Though things in the city were not very good, in fact one could say the city was a slum.

The streets were mostly empty, a sign that the current emperor had had the entire country working for his own personal gain. There were ruffians all about and women were never safe in such a place. Though there were police about but they honestly did not do much. Even the parks were empty. Uryu spent most of the day there until he saw something from the distance.

They were the rebels, those few who stood against the tyrannical rule of the emperor. Uryu had had many scuffles with them which he was victorious in all of them; he did not even care enough to bother with the rebels so he ignored them. Though one of them went and sat next to Uryu who scoffed as one of the people sat down next to him. It was of course someone who obviously was not afraid of the young boy's prowess.

"So tell me Uryu-kun, are you still siding with your tyrannical, over bearing side or will you finally join my resistance?" This person had spiky red hair which was also tied in a pony tail. His rugged features became more visible as he exposed his face; he wore a coy, Cheshire grin. His blue eyes shined with boundless intelligence as Uryu looked at him with an annoyed expression on his face. "What? You are acting as if I am not right, what kind of kingdom is it when its people cannot be outside during such a wonderful day."

"Simple, because people like you come out to ruin it. It's you guys who keep people away, as well as all of the mafias, gangs and god knows what else. But I don't blame them; I wouldn't be out here either. But I need a place to smoke. Kenji." Kenji shook his head and motioned for the other ones to leave. Now typically Uryu would fight all of the rebellion that would come around. It would not matter if they numbered in the 30s, Uryu would fight and end up being victorious. But Kenji was one of the few people who was able to fight on par with Uryu which was why they stopped fighting.

"So Kenji, are you going to stop stealing from these people?" Uryu spoke though he did not look to the person who sat at his side.

"So Uryu, are you going to fight for the right cause? And are you going to realize that your way is wrong?"

"I revert that question to you. Instead of adding stress it would make more sense to try to make a certain someone look better so he can rule more quickly? If you manage to stand me and I am the prince's best friend and personal guard. Why try so hard to get me pissed off?" Kenji shook his head.

"You do not understand the damage the emperor has done to his people. His rule is tainted with evil and so will Tsume's!" Uryu perked his brow at Kenji who spoke so idealistically and passionately. There were a few things Uryu would never tolerate in this world; one of those few things is someone insulting one of his only friends.

"Kenji, because I respect you I am giving you 5 seconds to leave, if you do not I will come at you full force. And let me tell you one thing, the most I have ever gone against you is about 70% of my strength. I honestly don't know how far it goes." With that threat Kenji shook his head and left while his allies soon followed. Uryu took his cigarette and continued to smoke it peacefully.

As they left the two men looked to their leader who had a rather calm look on his face, they looked disappointed in their leader. They were disappointed at how he quit against Uryu without even trying, it was insulting almost.

"Boss why did you quit against that young boy, he should have been no match to you! We have seen your strength before, why did you hesitate?"

"If I fought against Uryu and I anger him than we lose our only chance of gaining an ally within the walls of the city. And by the looks of it he was extremely angered. I may have lost that fight but the war is far from over. And besides, he is stronger than I am. And I spoke out of line when it comes to Tsume. I got what I deserved..." They had all soon left to their hide out which to the world as an entire secret.

"Souji-san, why the long face, is something horribly wrong, are you ok?" Ryang walked over to his old friend and sat in front of him. Souji looked a little worse for wear as he ruffled through a mountain of papers. His office looked rather Spartan in ways, only have the bare essentials in order for it to be called an office. Souji looked over to Ryang and shook his head. "I understand Souji-san, that boy of yours is too much work to deal with. Why he nearly attacked me again for no reason."

Souji had only given him a small nod, Souji had always kept a close eye on his son and he knew that Uryu was a hot head which was why he believed Ryang. Though this was all a part of Ryang's plan for he had a plan that would in the end fulfill all of his dreams. He will become the next emperor and kill both Uryu and Souji in one fell swoop. If Souji knew of the plan that had originally happened it would be Ryang's head on a platter. Though luckily for him, Souji was too much of a wreck.

"I am sorry for my son; he is just a hot head." Souji had said without an ounce of passion, which was what Ryang wanted to see more than anything. He wanted to see Souji suffered more, with the great plan he had in place, Souji would soon lose everything, including his son. While Uryu was still around Souji still had some will, and once his son leaves with the unfolding of his plan, Ryang will have it all. "He just doesn't like too many people that's all."

"Maybe you should get him taken care of Souji-san." Ryang told him with false concern; the hate that screamed in Ryang's soul could almost not be contained. He could not believe that common filth who had changed tradition would be the one to have her heart. Mariko though is just as much to blame which was how come she now suffered her fate. "I know a lot of people who are very good at that sort of thing. They can help him deal with his issues."

Souji shook his head as he walked away, Ryang took this opportunity to plant something in his desk, which will begin to seal the coffin shut. Ryang walked off as Uryu had walked back to the castle. It was time for some of the shows that persisted to happen despite the need of the people. Uryu was heading in to his room while Tsume was currently getting fitted while a certain emperor and queen argued about something.

"I know that that Uryu boy is an important person to Tsume but he needs to stop that. The last thing I need is for other countries to believe our son isn't right." The queen already knew what he talked about; she heaved a sigh and gave him a sad look.

"Tsume-chan is just under a lot of stress and Uryu-chan is a good friend to him. He has always protected him and been the best friend he has, maybe even ever have. And maybe if he had a little more love in his life he wouldn't be so attached to Uryu." The emperor laughed heartily as he stared to his wife, he could not believe the nonsense that escaped her mouth.

"If he had anymore "love" he would want nothing more than to be with Uryu. He needs discipline and education and maybe even to be around that Uryu less. He needs to start looking for a queen so he can have an heir by the right time. Or else I would have to elect someone else as leader. Not that Tsume would fit anyway. He is too kind hearted and warm, this world will eat him alive."

"Maybe all this world needs is a little more love." The queen retorted coyly as she got a horrible stare from her husband. It was a sign for her to be quiet which she did do obediently. It was sometimes hard to live in a world with such a difficult rule women were mostly objects throughout the kingdom. Their roles negligible at best, the best thing a woman could ever do were bare children.

Though that has come to a pass in this modern society, the rebellion led by Kenji has started an uproar and had gained momentum, this ball is to not only show other countries that the Emperor still has control but also to show that the rebellion means nothing. Though the biggest factor of it all was Uryu's participation as he was the star attraction for tonight was a special night.

It was a night that Uryu would show his dominance against the strongest youth the rival kingdom of Goudaikan had to offer. It would be in the end a battle that will forever change the face of the continent. At the festival there were all sorts of comforts, food, drink, music and in the center of the great hall. There was Uryu as he stretched and prepared for his fight.

As any normal fight or any day he would be in battle he wore his camo pants tied in with a plan tank top and his boots. Though in this kind of wear exposed him to the few women in attendance they were caught by his good looks though his hair, what kind of travesty was this? The emperor only smiled as Uryu will be the one to ensure the Koygahn kingdom's supremacy.

The other person he would be fighting was someone very odd to say the least. He had straight black hair and a sinister smile; he wore a long trench coat and had on fabulous shoes and dress pants. His shirt was also red and he sported a black tie. This person smiled to Uryu whose face showed no real emotion. Though there was one person who kept a close eye on this match, it was Ryang who looked to the emperor of Goudaikan with a kind smile.

"So you are telling me that my Koji cannot defeat this… Ryuuichiro Uryu Ryang?" It was the emperor of Goudaikan and next to him was the person named Koji who was the person Uryu was going to be fighting today. "And what makes you say that? My kingdom's Reikoku Hagane Karada (Relentless Steel Body) can easily crush the Gin Ryuujin Kiba. Are you insulting me?"

Ryang chuckled to himself as he looked to the emperor and gave a slow nod. Koji though who oddly should have been offended wasn't, he kept his smile as he walked down to Ryang only to smile as Koji laid his hand on Ryang's shoulder. And only squeezed gently, though the strength Ryang had felt from Koji was almost unbearable.

"Now please tell me why next year when I face this Uryu-chan I will lose? You can feel my strength and yet I will lose? Why?" Koji spoke almost angelically, his voice had a melodic tone and it was filled to the brim with mischief. Ryang slowly took off Koji's hand and stared at the young boy.

"You do not have what he has; he was more or less destined to become great, greater than his father before him. His blood is strong, in one years time he will discover strength so deep that he will no longer need to train seriously to fight you. In one years time he would have found his aura." Koji looked a little more pensive at this point as the emperor looked at Ryang with a confused look.

"Now why are you giving me this information Ryang, unless you want to plan something to overthrow the emperor?" Ryang gave the emperor a smile. "I see what you are thinking Ryang, if Koji can defeat Uryu than the morale of the entire kingdom is shot; it would be an easy take over than I will have that land."

"And I can control it in your stead." Which was another bold faced lie by Ryang, his plan shot much farther than these two countries, he intended for control of the entire continent. "So if you allow me to help Koji I can assure you your victory my liege." And so now the time has come for these two men to fight. Koji did not look bothered in the slighted while Uryu looked a little concerned.

He was too calm, too poised, too focused. No human could be that emotionless, as hard as Uryu tried he still failed at it. There was something going on, Uryu felt it deep within his bones as the emperor stood up and raised his glass, all those soon joined in unison. The king cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"My friends let us remember that in this world though we may all be enemies that we are civilized enough to have truces such as today. And on times such like this with such a demonstration ahead of us, let us rejoice that it is only them hurting themselves and not out kingdoms now please… on with the battle!"

The gaze from all of the people in the audience soon fixated on the two men at the center. The odds were impossible; both were truly the next generation of each kingdom. Tsume thought was one of the few who had complete and total trust in Uryu, he believed his friend would not only pull out a victory but a dominating one.

Both Uryu and Koji stared at each other as they charged in though what neither of them knew was that this single encounter will change both of their lives forever.


End file.
